Chapter three (UTHP)
December 25th, 1991. Hogwarts had continued, and Harry had continued his hard work on his two masteries, with his planned apprenticeship under Dumbledore being scheduled to begin with the 1992-1993 school year. His time at Hogwarts would have been close to perfect, if not for Flint's attempts to injure Rose on the Quidditch pitch, and, more importantly, someone truly intelligent and powerful trying to kill her. Harry merely used a rather powerful spell to jar the entire teachers stand and distract the likely suspects and draw attention to everyone there. And Rose and Ron Weasley thought that it was Hermione Granger that saved Rose, and that idiot Hagrid blabbed to them about Nicolas Flamel being related to all the secret activities the teachers were carrying out this year, which angered Harry greatly. But Harry did inform Snape, so that Snape could inform Dumbledore, and Harry began considering options to kill Quirrell while he punished Marcus Flint. Suffice it to say, Flint was far kinder to his sister in the future. It was Christmas Day, and Rose had chosen to remain at Hogwarts, so that the Weasley's wouldn't be alone, and Harry did the same, feeling that Rose had too many bad influences around her, and wanting to keep an eye on her. To that end, Harry gave her an Invisibility Cloak, with a tracking charm. It was created by him during his many attempts to replicate the Potter family cloak. It, combined with the Potter cloak, his spies, and the Marauder's Map would help him watch her more closely. For now though, Harry would enjoy the Christmas feast. "So, Hadrian, I've heard that Dumbledore is taking you as his apprentice in Alchemy. Quite the honor," Percy Weasley said, making conversation. "It's true, and I am quite honored. I took my OWLs and NEWTs in Transfiguration for just that reason." "When does it begin?" Percy asked in interest. "Next year," Harry replied. "I should finish my Masteries in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, and have a summer of mild relaxation and study before starting another one. I think that I'll undertake Mastery studies one at a time now, two is exhausting and extense. More so, when you learn from extremely knowledgeable and skilled masters who have high standards and who want you to grow as much as you possibly can. Though, I now know more curses and counter-curses than I ever thought existed." "What about Potions?" "I'm doing the brewing of the potions for the Hospital Wing, grading papers for years one-through-four, and constantly brewing any challenging potions that Professor Snape says too. I'm constantly being tested by him to prove myself worthy, but I'm still slated to complete the Mastery this year." Harry replied, to Percy's admiration. "I was tempted to pursue a Mastery, but I intend to enter politics instead, and aim for the Minister's Office." Percy said, while leaving unsaid that he couldn't afford a Mastery. "I'm currently planning to live a scholarly life, but I'm not opposed to joining the ICW War Mages or an elite combat group like them. I'll probably just study magic and live a life of comfort though. I dislike being ordered around, and would probably just quit after receiving the training and serving the minimal amount of time." Harry said, to Percy's amusement. "You aren't going to sit on the Wizengamot? Or continue your bloodline?" "Of course I will, but the Wizengamot and the political aspects of being a Lord aren't very time-consuming, and reproduction is more of a joy rather than a burden." Harry replied, to Percy and the nearby people's amusement. "Plus my father and godfather are still young and I won't have to deal with the Wizengamot for decades." Harry was completely unaware that his little sister was heartbroken that they weren't both going to be Aurors. "How will you manage that massive workload, Mr. Potter?" Professor Vector asked. "I'm going to take the OWLs and NEWTs in Arithmancy this summer to reduce my electives down to two. I'm sure you've noticed that I don't find your class or homework challenging, with me having already learned it all from Dorea Black, who holds a Mastery in the subject, and I'm going nowhere in your class and I'm not being challenged." Harry replied, offending Professor Vector and causing her to leave in an angry huff. "Maybe I should have worded that more politely..." "Are you going to drop Ancient Runes too?" Professor Babbling asked somewhat angrily. "No. Writing Runes repeatedly will only help me perfect my skills for the future and it's easier for me to retain my skills in what amounts to complex math than my ability to write perfect Runes. It's easier to check your own math work than your own Rune work anyway, and poorly written Runes have far more severe consequences." Harry replied, pleasing Babbling. "Your Runes are perfectly drawn," she conceded. Line break-remove text and replace. Later that night... Harry had been watching Rose all night with the Marauder's Map, which was sad and more than a little creepy, but unfortunately necessary. Harry was truly horrified to see his eleven year old sister enter the Restricted Section, but was pleased that she fumbled her nightly excursion and had to flee... Even if it was into a room that had Dumbledore and a dangerous artifact inside it. Harry grabbed his own Invisibility Cloak, though he didn't need it, and went to check on her, with him thankfully immune to curfew due to old Apprenticeship rules. With several secret passages, Harry quickly arrived near Rosalie and cast a silencing ward on the door. Harry also sensed an invisible Albus Dumbledore observing them both. "Find what you were looking for in the Restricted Section?" Harry asked, causing Rose to quickly turn to face him. "I was looking for something I couldn't find in the library!" Rose said defensively. "Information on Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked in amusement, causing Rose's eyes to widen in shock. "You could have found what you were looking for on Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card. Even if Professor Snape were trying to get what Dumbledore is hiding, Dumbledore could swat him aside like a fly. This is the man that Voldemort feared, Rose, and Snape going against him would be certain suicide. Even with Snape's immense power and skill, Dumbledore is at a level of power and skill that Snape cannot even begin to match." "Why not ask Dumbledore yourself?" Harry said, before dispelling Dumbledore's Disillusionment Charm, which took quite a bit of power and even surprised Harry with how much. "Impressive, Harry," Dumbledore said, unbothered by having his charm over-powered. "But, at the risk of seeming arrogant, Snape is not a threat to me. Your brother was correct in his assessment. What we are hiding is well-protected, Rose. You should focus on your studies and making friends." Rose nodded sadly. "I'll let your brother sneak you back to Gryffindor Tower, before he returns to his own dorm," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and led his sister from the room. Dumbledore continued his work on the mirror, while thinking... Albus was greatly impressed that Harry could over-power his Disillusionment Charm and was looking forward to training him. Albus was even considering taking him as an Apprentice in Transfiguration and Charms too, but admitted that Dorea's skills surpassed his own in Charms, and that she would want to finish his education in that area. After seeing Rose safely back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry snuck into Ron Weasley's dorm and quickly cursed him with impotence and sterility and tied them both to Ron's life-force and magic. It took him ten minutes, but he finally managed it. Harry then placed a mental limiting curse that was dormant, but slowly grew from nothing the more Ron was lazy. This clever method would reduce suspicion and it was tied to Ron's life-force and magic too, it only took Harry nine-and-a half minutes this time. Harry was quite pleased with his actions. He had waited to get revenge on Ron until it was practical to do so. His goal achieved, Harry snuck back to his dorm. Line break-remove text and replace. Easter Holidays... Harry had just been informed about Hagrid's acquisition of a dragon egg and his stupidly checking out a book about them. Normally, Harry would let the idiot get himself killed, but his sister and her idiot friends went to visit him and Hagrid's idiocy became a danger to his family. Naturally, Harry went straight to the Headmaster's Office to report it. Once Harry arrived, the Gargoyle immediately let him inside and the actual door was already open, but Harry opted to still knock politely. Or try. "Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, just as Harry was about to knock. "Headmaster," Harry said respectfully. "I've been informed that Hagrid has won a dragon egg from a cloaked stranger in Hogsmeade and has checked out a book from the library relating to hatching them... My sister has, once more, behaved recklessly and went to the danger." Harry said, to Dumbledore's concern. "Thank you for informing me, Harry," Dumbledore said. "How did you come by this information?" Harry was rumored to have a spy network, but Albus had always assumed it was an actual rumor or an exaggeration at most. "Someone reported Hagrid taking the book to me and someone in Hogsmeade informed my people when asked. It cost me ten Galleons to get the information, but it was worth it." Harry replied, though that was a lie. Harry used magic to spy and spied on all of Hogwarts and Great Britain. Spies demanded money and would hold information ransom for more of it, but Harry's method bypassed that. "Impressive. How wide-spread is your spy network?" Dumbledore asked. "Wide-spread enough to know that Dolores Umbridge has a collection of Blood Quills that she copied from Gringotts for torture. Cornelius Fudge is having numerous affairs with women who regard him as little more than a disappointing lover and were hoping to have a wealthy man take care of them. Umbridge is quite nasty: murders, assaults, slander, bigotry on par with Voldemort, stealing credit for others work. The worst part is that even I have no real proof, too many are intimidated by her, and she would need to be put into a weaker position to make people feel safe from her. Sadly, none seem willing to look into her actions. Not even secretly." Harry replied, to Dumbledore's understanding. "I wouldn't give up hope, Harry. There is always someone willing to do the right thing." Dumbledore replied, telling Harry that he understood his unspoken request. Dumbledore would try bringing down Umbridge. "I will arrange for the dragon egg to be sent to Romania. Thank you, again, for letting me know." "You're welcome, sir. And thank you." Harry replied, before leaving. Some time later, Harry had learned that Dumbledore couldn't arrange things fast enough. The dragon had hatched and Draco Malfoy had seen it. Harry used a memory curse that permanently removed the desired memories and removed him as a threat. Thankfully, he had kept it to himself and had made no notes, which Harry found exceedingly stupid. Harry was just glad that the crisis was averted. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry had learned that his sweet little sister and her two idiot friends had smuggled the dragon out before Dumbledore could have it legally exported and had gotten caught on their way back. The only good thing was that Malfoy lost twenty point for Slytherin and weakened his position in the house a little more, and Slytherin was closer to another victory in the House Cup and Quidditch Cup. Sadly, Rose's adoring fans weren't so adoring now that Rose did something they disliked. And then Harry learned that Rose's detention would be served in the Forbidden Forest... Harry was sorely tempted to have McGonagall killed for such stupidity! Harry eventually decided to consider that option as a last resort and retrieved five vials of Acromantula venom, all worth a total of 500 Galleons, and went to see Professor Snape. "Yes, Potter?" Snape asked in annoyance, ceasing his grading of a 5th years appalling essay. "I need to be given detention the same night as my sister... it's in the Forbidden Forest." Harry said, causing Snape to roll his eyes. "Why risk your reputation and your record of perfect behavior?" Snape asked in disapproval. "You seem busy, perhaps you could forget to make a note of it?" Harry said, placing a vial of venom on his table. "Perhaps... But I have quite a good memory and I prefer to spare Slytherin further embarrassment." Harry placed one more vial on the desk, while expressing genuine severe regret and desperation before covering it up. "Detention Potter! No snogging girls in the common room!" "Yes, sir." Harry said, inwardly pleased that he only lost two vials. "Dismissed," Snape said, claiming his new venoms with glee. Harry nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry was calmly and quietly waiting in the entrance hall for Rosalie, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom to arrive for their shared detention. Harry was unfortunate to have Filch and Malfoy for his company... Filch looked extremely pleased that one of us might die or get injured and wasn't bothering to hide it. Needless to say, when Rose and her friends arrived, Harry was ready to hex the vile old squib. "Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" "Don't put money on that, you'll lose your meager wages," Harry said, cutting off Filch and amusing Draco, Rose, and Neville. "Hard work and pain are the best teacher if you ask me..." "No one did, and shouldn't you be smarter and have a better job if those were the best teachers?" Harry said, interrupting again and amusing the firsties. "It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think about running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." "I won't run if you won't, Filch." Harry replied, while greatly annoyed that Filch was looking at him while he mentioned torture and obviously wanted to torture him. "How come you aren't using a wand and Lumos?" Harry asked in false confusion, which amused Draco even more. "I'm a squib!" He replied angrily, knowing what Harry was doing. "Ah. Good thing some nice witch or wizard gave you job when you weren't sent to live with muggles. I'm sure cleaning an entire castle is hard though, but not as hard as cleaning up vomit and other excretions, and all while watching all these people wield powers that you never can." Harry said, enraging Filch. "I'm sure you have cleaned up the vomit of some great witches and wizards though." By this time, Draco was actively snickering. "You should give me the respect that I deserve, boy! I've cleaned Hogwarts for decades!" "First of all, Hogwarts has mice, rats, dirt, and spider-webs, so you clearly aren't doing an even passable job. Second, I don't have the authority to banish you from Hogwarts Grounds or put you in Azkaban as a risk to the Statute of Secrecy once you leave. Third, you should be replaced with more house-elves. They only require a bond to draw power and life from and aren't unpleasant gits." Harry said, and by this time Draco and Rose were actually laughing. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Hagrid called out from his house. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying with that oaf? Well, think again, girl - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." Filch said to Rose. "The forest?" Malfoy repeated. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard." "That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" Fortunately, Hagrid 'rescued' them from the evil squib and sent Filch off. After a brief attempt at rebellion from Malfoy, which Hagrid ended quickly, Hagrid informed them of attacks on the unicorns. "Yet more proof that Dumbledore should be handling this. Unicorn blood has properties used only by the most desperate of Dark Wizards: it can save your life even if you are moments from death; at the cost of being cursed for your entire life." Harry said in exasperation, but Hagrid didn't budge, causing Harry to roll his eyes at Hagrid's stupidity. "There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang." said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've been staggerin' around since last night at least." "I want Rose with me." Harry said coldly and Malfoy quickly said that he wanted Fang. "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, an' Hermione go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go one way, an' Harry an' Rose will go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful, - let's go." Harry and Rose set out, searching the forest, with their wands out. "Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Rose asked. "No, they aren't anywhere near fast enough. Unicorns, despite their appearance, are extremely powerful and fast. A Dark Wizard is likely the true culprit. My default move isn't to run to Dumbledore and I only suggested that because it was what should be done." Harry replied. They continued in silence and the trail was showing no more signs of unicorn blood. Eventually, red sparks were sent up and Harry and Rose went to the source. Apparently Malfoy had sneaked up on Neville and grabbed him as a joke... Neville, of course, panicked and sent up the sparks. Harry was given the dubious honor of having Draco tagging along with he and Rose. "If you act like an idiot, then I'll bind you, silence you, and use you as bait for whatever's killing the unicorns," Harry said harshly, instantly cowing Draco. Draco nodded fearfully and they went into the heart of forest. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry saw that the blood was getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak. "Look," Harry said, holding out his arms to stop Rose and Malfoy. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer. They found the unicorn and just as they were about to reveal themselves, they heard a slithering noise and Harry gestured urgently for them to get into a ditch. Harry watched as the Dark Wizard approached the unicorn and drank its blood. Harry stepped forward, wand already drawn and revealed himself, sending up red sparking to alert the others. "You are my prisoner," Harry informed the Dark Wizard emotionlessly, causing him to chuckle. The unknown wizard went for their wand, but Harry blasted them into a tree; annihilating a very powerful, but hastily formed, shield. Harry telekinetically pulled him forward and then blasted him back into the tree with a lightning bolt enhanced by his storm elemental powers, and was rewarded by a scream of agony. They managed to get one spell off, a fire spell near where Rose and Malfoy were hiding. While Harry extinguished the fire in moments, it was still long enough for the Dark Wizard to escape. "Damn it!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "You can both come out now. The abomination fled." Rose and Draco, came out of the ditch, looking afraid. After confirming that the unicorn was indeed dead, Harry used magic to dig a hole to bury the unicorn. "Why are you burying it? We should be leaving!" Draco said angrily. "Red sparks were sent up. And us joining with a larger group would allow us to survive an ambush through larger numbers." Harry lied, though it would help with useful and powerful people. Once a large hole was dug, Harry used his skills in Transfiguration to shape and fuse the dirt into rock, and then covered the grave. That done, Harry placed some mild intent-based wards that repelled Dark Wizards and fed off ambient magic. Harry fortified the area further, unknowingly creating a place of safety for all future unicorns. In the future, unicorns would come here in times of darkness and when they were to die and let their remaining power strengthen the wards. Harry wouldn't realize this for years, but would pleased when he did. "You did a kind thing, Harry Potter," A centaur said, revealing his presence. "Magic herself has blessed your work." "Thank you," Harry replied politely. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours." "It's Firenze," he said, before looking at Rosalie and Draco. "I cannot carry you all." Firenze said sadly. "And carrying even one of us would likely cause difficulties for you with your fellow centaurs." Harry added, not wanting Firenze to ruin his life over nothing. "However, if you know where Hagrid is, you could lead us to him, but carrying one of us would only cause you unnecessary difficulty." Firenze nodded and began leading them away. They were joined soon after by two other centaurs, Bane and Ronan. "Mars is bright tonight." Bane said. "That implies the the possibility of war doesn't it?" Harry asked and Bane nodded. "Well, I hope it can be averted for a few years. I'd like to be involved and hopefully shorten it." Harry said. Meanwhile, Firenze was having a private conversation with Rosalie while Harry, Bane, Ronan, and Draco were all distracted. "Rose! Rose are you all right?" Hermione's voice sounded, before they all noticed her running to them and an out of breath Hagrid following behind her. "I'm fine," said Rose, hardly knowing what she was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." Firenze departed, after murmuring his goodbye to Rose. Line break-remove text and replace. June 5th, 1992. Harry had been angrily and impatiently waiting until he could visit his sister. Harry was absolutely infuriated! Rose did the right thing and informed a teacher about Voldemorts attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and was dismissed! Furthermore, all of the defences for it, well, they weren't so much as NEWT-level, but were passable by first years, all of unexceptional ability. Dumbledore had endangered hundreds of lives! "Calm down, Hadrian, you killing McGonagall or Dumbledore will only ruin your life." Dorea said in concern, which caused his parents, Sirius, and Remus to become even more concerned. Harry was radiating power with his storm elemental powers and that was a major cause for concern, though only Dorea realized that, so was the storm outside of Hogwarts too, but Harry had spawned that without truly drawing on his powers. "They are unfit to be entrusted with the safety of children! Do you know what I did when I saw Rose going to McGonagall? I went to sleep believing that she wasn't taking anymore major risks and would be safe. But, no, Minerva McGonagall thought to just dismiss the idea completely and not even investigate! She sent first years into the Forbidden Forest, which was completely stupid! I had to snog a girl with a gap in her teeth to get detention, so that I could protect Rose!" Harry raged, unaware that McGonagall had heard him say all of that. "McGonagall should retire! She's either senile or just incompetent, either way she needs to go! She as good as attempted murder!" Harry finished, unknowingly causing McGonagall to run away in tears. "Harry, I understand. I'm even tempted to kill the stupid bitch myself, but Rose is alive and well, and she only suffered minor injuries." Dorea replied soothingly. "How did your Mastery studies in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions go?" She asked, wanting to distract him. "Professor Snape informed me that my Masteries are a certainty and that I should have my Guild certificate before my summer holiday is up. My work was perfect according to him and anybody can see that." Harry replied, while wanting to remain angry for when Dumbledore got here. Even Dumbledore would be wary of facing an enraged storm elemental. Fortunately for Harry, Dumbledore arrived and looked angry... until he saw an enraged storm elemental and it turned into fear. "Harry, you need to calm down." Dumbledore said gently. "You need to quit hiring reckless and idiotic people," Harry replied coldly. "McGonagall's actions, two of them, could have caused my sisters death. Her stupidity put my sisters life in danger, twice! She sent first years into the Forbidden Forest while unicorns were being slain, and, while knowing that the Philosopher's Stone was in danger, ignored an ill-informed, but valid concern, and didn't even investigate!" Harry raged, his eyes glowing with barely restrained power. "And Hagrid has endangered her life twice too. His hatching and attempting to raise a dragon could have seen her torn apart! He ignored the advice of someone who wasn't a reckless idiot and sent her in search of Voldemort and he could have gotten her killed or worse suffer the same fate as the Longbottoms! He was expelled for having an acromantula for a pet and that pet was believed to have killed a girl!" "Hagrid's pet didn't kill her, Harry," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Oh, yay," Harry said mockingly. "It still easily could have when it out-grew Hagrid's ability to provide food for it, and if you don't believe me, then ask Hagrid to introduce you to Aragog and his children and descendants in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid legally deserves fifty years in Azkaban. He has a history of endangering students and you turned a blind eye... Now my sister has nearly died twice because of you and there is an acromantula colony near a school full of children!" Dumbledore looked horrified at what his inaction had caused, and he had no reason to doubt Harry right now; he was emotional and ranting without thinking. "I-i'm sorry," Dumbledore said sadly, realizing that his actions had caused a lot of harm. "Oh good, you're sorry. That makes everything better!" Harry mocked. "Those are just words, Dumbledore! What are you going to do to fix your mistakes?!" Harry asked angrily. "Whatever is necessary," Dumbledore resolved sadly, refusing to leave another to clean up his mistakes. "In case it wasn't clear. I'll no longer be pursuing my studies in Alchemy with you." Harry said, shocking everyone in the room. Harry was angry and he didn't trust himself not to try murdering Dumbledore in the future. "I'll give you until August to change your mind," Dumbledore said sadly, before leaving. "Harry, you can't just throw away an opportunity to learn from a wizard of his skill and experience," Dorea chided. "Use him for what he can teach you if you have too, but learn from him. He's the person most likely to teach you the skills you need to use all that alchemic knowledge that you hoarded. I've tried approaching Archmage Flamel about teaching you Alchemy, but he hasn't been interested in taking on another apprentice." Harry just ignored her and tried calming himself down.